A Lost Dream
by Littlebacon
Summary: [PORTRAIT SEQUEL] Akhir dimana Baekhyun mengetahui arti dari mimpinya / EXO / ChanBaek


**A Lost Dream**

.

.

.

Littlebacon present

.

.

.

Ini adalah sequel dari PORTRAIT setelah ada yang minta dibikinin sequelnya kkkkk~ yah nggak jauh beda sih jeleknya sama fanfic yang kemaren kemaren :3 tapi tetep review yah plisss /.\ itu jadi sumber semangat buat gue nulis fanfic lagi.

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, fantasy /?

Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rating : T

.

.

.

EXO member belong to God, parents and their agency, but Park Chanyeol is mine _#plakk_

.

.

.

Suara desiran angin dan kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan perlahan terdengar ke telinga Baekhyun. _Namja_ kecil itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan kemudian membelalak hebat. Bagaimana mungkin? ia yakin betul tadi ia sedang tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia berada di tempat yang sangat asing lagi? Aneh.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Membiarkan matanya menelanjangi setiap sudut di tempat aneh ini. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah hutan yang lebat dengan danau yang terbentang lebar di depannya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya tadi, mencoba berjalan ke segala arah siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Heloooo? there anyone here?", teriak Baekhyun keras, mengagetkan gerombolan kelelawar yang langsung menyerbu keluar dari sarangnya. Baekhyun menghela napas cukup panjang. Kemudian kembali terduduk dan memeluk kakinya. Ia meletakkan dahinya diatas lutut dan mulai memohon tidak jelas.

"Huweeee _Eomma, Appa, Hyuung…_kenapa aku bisa sendirian di tempat seperti ini?", rintihnya pelan hingga sebuah tangan merengkuh pundaknya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Coba tebak siapa?", ucap suara itu sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu sedikit terperanjat mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh sedikit ke kiri dan berteriak keras.

"Yeollie!", Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan memeluk _namja_ itu erat-erat. Entah mengapa ia begitu senang saat _namj_a itu datang.

"Hei hei hei. Aku hanya pergi beberapa menit kau sudah merindukanku hm?", ucap Chanyeol _–namja itu-_ sambil memeluk Baekhyun lagi. _Namja_ kecil itu belum menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam dan meneggelamkan dirinya di tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?", ucap Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu merindukan sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung akan dirinya yang kadang bertindak sendiri tanpa diperintah.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun Membuat semburat merah muncul dari pipi chubby _namja_ itu. Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak akan. Karena mata ini, hanya akan melihatku saja", _namj__a_ tampan itu menyentuh kedua mata Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya.

"Lalu hidung ini, hanya akan mencium aroma tubuhku saja", lanjut Chanyeol dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

"Apalagi bibir ini, ia hanya akan merasakan sentuhan dari bibir ini juga", ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bibirnya kemudian mengusap pelan bibir Baekhyun.

_Namja_ itu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, mencium lembut bibir mungil Baekhyun hingga _namja_ kecil itu merasakan sensasi yang aneh sekaligus memabukkan (?). Sekarang Baekhyun tahu, bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol entah bagaimana datangnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga mereka melepas tautan di bibir mereka. Kemudian tertawa kikuk sambil memukul satu sama lain. Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan _namja_ di depannya ini. Kalaupun semua ini hanyalah mimpi, Baekhyun tak ingin terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"_Nado",_ balas Chanyeol yang kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ kecil itu. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya yang teratur terdengar sampai di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat _namja_ kecil itu terkekeh kecil kemudian mengelus dan mencium puncak kepala Chanyeol sebelum ia ikut tertidur.

.

.

"Baekhyun_ -ah IREONA! _Sudah jam berapa ini ?!"

_DOK DOK DOK_

Ketukan pintu dan teriakan keras _eomma_nya mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun harus merasakan seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui celah matanya. Ia menguap lebar. Lalu mengucek kedua matanya sebelum ia benar-benar menatap langit kamarnya. _Namja_ kecil itu meraba-raba kasurnya, mencoba meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat digit angka yang tertera disana.

"Jam 9. Masih pagi. Tidur lagi ahh…", erangnya sambil menarik selimutnya kembali.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!", teriak _eomma_nya lagi.

"Aishh.._ne eomma_. Aku bangun sekarang", balasnya malas sembari duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya kasar lalu mengambil handuk biru muda yang tergantung di balik pintu. _Namja_ kecil itu melangkah gontai keluar kamar dengan mulut yang sesekali masih menguap. Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah dapur. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sempurna. Ia berulang kali menghela napas sampai akhirnya ia meneguk segelas air putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas. Segar. Itulah yang ia rasakan kini. Pikiranya kembali melayang pada seseorang. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Baru saja ia memimpikan _namja_ itu lagi. Seulas senyum muncul dari sudut bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia saat mengingat Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Apakah mungkin Chanyeol adalah jodohnya? Sejak pertemuan singkat yang mencengangkan di florist 5 hari yang lalu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi di kehidupan nyata. Lalu, apakah Baekhyun menyerah begitu saja? Tidak. Ia masih berharap dan yakin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, sang pangeran mimpinya. Sudah cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam dan tertawa tidak jelas di dapur seperti itu. Hingga sebuah tepukan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei bau, cepat mandi sana! Ukhh..kau _namja_ yang jorok"

_ "Ya!_ Luhan _hyung_ enak saja! Aku tidak jorok tau. Hahh..", ucap Baekhyun sambil meniupkan udara dari mulutnya ke telapak tangan. Luhan _–kakaknya-_ hanya bisa menutup hidung dan mulutnya lalu memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Bau _pabo!"_

_ "Ani!"_

"Bau!"

_ "Aniii!",_ karena kesal, Baekhyun kemudain menjambak rambut kakaknya yang sudah rapi itu. Tidak mau kalah, sang kakak juga balas menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan terjadilah perang jambak-jambakkan seperti dua orang _yeoja_ labil /? di dapur yang menimbulkan suara cukup bising karena dua _namja_ ini meracau tida jelas.

_TING TONG_.

Suara bel rumah mereka terdengar sampai ke dapur. Namun kedua _namja_ itu seolah tidak menggubrisnya dan malah terus bertengkar. Suara bel itu terdengar sekali lagi, membuat dua _namja_ itu terpaksa menghentikan aktfitasnya sejenak.

"Bukakan pintu. Aku mau membenahi rambutku dulu. Huwaaaa.._eomma.._rambutku yang bagus jadi rusak begini", rengek Luhan seperti seorang _yeoja_ seraya naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan merutuk dalam hati. Dasar manja! Umpatnya yang segera pergi ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang. Rambut acak-acakkan, pipi yang membentuk garis-garis aneh dan baju tidur yang berantakan. Ia bergumam pelan. Kemana saja orang-orang dirumah ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu? Padahal tadi saja _eomma_nya bertetiak-teriak menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

_CKLEK_

Baekhyun menatap orang yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya di depan pintu itu. Ia mengamati _namja_ itu sebentar. Dandanannya cukup keren. Celana jeans biru dipadukan dengan jaket putih dan sepatu kets abu-abu. Ditambah dengan postur tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi dengan rambut keriting coklatnya.

_ "Annyeong chogi_. Kau mencari sia…"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, _namja_ itu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sekilas. Membuat mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar dan mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Ia memegangi dadanya sendiri yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara gemuruh dan berdetak tidak beraturan. Bagaimana mungkin? _Namja_ ini….

"Baek, siapa yang datang _eoh? Ya!_ Yeollie! Kapan kau kembali _chagiya?",_ teriak Luhan dari dalam yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan _namja_ ini.

Ya, Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun ingat. Kedua sejoli itu sekarang sedang bermesraan di depan mata Baekhyun, membuat _namja_ kecil itu itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan menganggap ini semua tidaklah nyata. _Chagiya?_ Ya Tuhan ini pasti mimpi!

"Ah aku lupa. Yeollie, kenalkan ini Baekhyun adik bodohku yang dulu sering aku ceritakan itu lho? Yang rela bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga demi mendapat sebuah tiket konser", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum mengejek kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya masih bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dan sesekali mengusap rambut Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan ! bahkan aku pernah melakukannya. Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. _Namja __tampan_ itu kemudian tertawa renyah dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Oh shit! Bahkan tawanya masih terdengar sama. Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati lagi.

"Park Chanyeol", ucapnya dengan suara berat sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang. Matanya menatap Chanyeol nanar. Ia belum juga menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terarah padanya. Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Padahal tadi kau bilang tidak akan meniggalkanku? Park Chanyeol! Kenapa bisa begini! Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam hati. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk berdiri lagi. Ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh sekarang. Sungguh aneh kalu ia menangis saat melihat pacar kakaknya mungkin? Konyol!

_"Mi..mianhae_..a..aku haru segera mandi", ucap Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ia melengos pergi tanpa menyambut uluran tangan _namja_ tampan itu. Membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling tatap tidak mengerti. _Namja_ kecil itu membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Dadanya begitu sakit dan napasnya terasa tercekat. Butiran-butiran kristal bening mulai turun membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa engkau mengahdirkan dia dalam mimpiku jika pada akhirnya harus seperti ini? Tidak. Ini terlalu sakit. Tuhan, kenapa nasib begitu kejam kau limpahkan padaku.? Sekarang aku mengerti, bahwa tidak semua hal terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan dan kita pikirkan. Kau mungkin ingin menjuukkan sisi dimana aku harus tegar dan mencari jawaban atas semua rahasiaMu. Dan kini aku percaya, bahwa setiap rahasia pasti akan ada jawabannya. Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_~END~_**

.

.

Ocidaaaakkk /.\ jangan hajar saya karena endingnya begini kkkkk xDDD ini udah mentok loh seriusan ._.v kalau mau bikin sequel lagi sih nggak janji ya, niat awal emang pengen bikin Baekhyun menderita jiakakakakaka _#digampar _thanks banget yaudah review di Portrait kemaren, yang udah follow/favs juga makasih banget, ailopyu dah :* :* yang ini di review juga dong xDDD

_._

**Jessica807**** : **iya si Chanyeol emang selalu narsis, nggak di mimpi nggak di kehidupan nyata xDD iya, ini sequelnya semoga suka ya ^^

**Xi vivi taoris**** : **jeongmal? Nanti saya coba buat kembangin deh kalo ada ide kkkk~ gomawo

**SHY Fukuru**** :** ne ne ^^ this is just dream kkkk~ ini sequelnya, semoga suka ya

**12Wolf**** : **enggaaa, itu si Chanyeol cuman pesen bunga buat pesta pertunangan

**Jaylyn Rui**** : **kalo sama ini masih gantung nggak ? :3

** Indaah : **ini udah ada sequelnya kkkk~ kalo saya jadi Baek saya bakalan cium Chanyeol duluan buakakakaka xDDD udah ngga nahan _#plakk_


End file.
